


Игра по правилам и без

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Sex Talk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Обопрись на мотоцикл. Проверим, так ли хорош твой Кавасаки… На ухабах"спасибо котику тетт за фанон о моделях мотоциклов)онименяются, Гало в основном снизу
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Игра по правилам и без

\- Кавасаки отстой.  
\- Сам ты отстой!  
\- Подвеска слишком жесткая, это все знают.  
\- А ты че, не любишь жестко? А наддув у него какой, ты вообще знаешь хоть? А мотор? Это ж мощь! Нет, ты посмотри…  
В гараже жарко и душно – опять вентиляция хреново работает, и Гало дает себе зарок в ближайшие же выходные починить.  
\- То ли дело Харлей, - мечтательно тянет Лио и, кажется, даже прикрывает глаза от удовольствия.  
Сердце Гало делает быстрое «скок» в груди, щекотно ударяясь о ребра.  
\- В следующем месяце открывается новый мотосалон в пригороде. Сходим… посмотрим? – предлагает он, и Лио кивает с прежней мечтательной полуулыбкой.  
\- Посмотрим, - соглашается он. - Потрогаем, - и сердце Гало отчаянно пытается втиснуться между ребер, чтобы, верно, выскочить и ускакать прямо к Лио в руки.  
Гало сглатывает, торопливо утирает взмокший лоб рукой и тут же, чертыхаясь, подносит ее к лицу.  
\- Любитель, - беззлобно фыркает Лио. – Кто суется в двигатель без перчаток? Так спешил меня переспорить, что про все на свете забыл? Иди сюда, я вытру. Ну куда ты лезешь, дурачок…  
Гало много куда хочется залезть. Под тонкую футболку Лио, под его тесные перчатки и не менее тесные штаны. Под кожу, чтобы стать еще ближе. Под ребра, туда, где - он надеется, - так же бешено, как и его собственное, бьется сейчас другое сердце.  
\- Ты весь вымазался, - качает головой Лио и щурит светлые глаза. – Вот тут, на штанах, видишь? И здесь. У тебя есть сменные?  
Гало кивает.  
Гало не видит на своей одежде никаких пятен, но он охотно принимает правила нехитрой, даже ему понятной игры.  
Пятна так пятна. Лио, конечно, вернее.  
Гало вообще плохо может разглядеть что-то кроме Лио, когда оказывается с ним в одном помещении.  
\- Лучше вообще ничего пока не трогай руками.  
\- И куда мне их деть?  
\- Обопрись ими о стену, - невозмутимо предлагает Лио, и Гало спешно поворачивается к ней – в основном, чтобы спрятать полыхнувшее лицо. Ну и потому, что с Лио очень трудно спорить.  
\- Штаны в том шкафчике?  
В том шкафчике вообще много чего полезного, хочет сказать Гало, но вовремя прикусывает губу, понимая, что Лио сейчас и так все увидит.  
Что именно он увидит.  
\- Давно припас? – раздается из-за спины деланно равнодушно, и Гало торопится объяснить, не в силах отвести застывший взгляд от щербатой стены:  
\- Нет. Недавно. Когда решил, что…  
\- Что? – раздается негромко – и гораздо, гораздо ближе, чем он думал.  
\- Что надо позвать тебя в гараж, - хрипит Гало и облизывает истерзанную губу.  
За спиной хмыкают.  
\- Ну, хорошо не машинное. С ароматом роз, пишут?  
\- Ага, - тупо подтверждает Гало и добавляет тихо после небольшой паузы: - Знаешь, если ты не поторопишься, мои штаны и в самом деле испачкаются.  
В эту игру можно играть вдвоем – это правило он уже, слава богу, выучил.  
\- Мы не можем обречь на столь бесславную судьбу столь героическую униформу.  
Гало вздрагивает, когда затянутые в кожу пальцы быстро пробегаются по его ребрам – сердце снова начинает частить и рваться наружу, – легко скользят на живот, гладят короткой, волнующей лаской, быстро расстегивают ремень и стягивают штаны до колен вместе с бельем.  
\- Развернись, пожалуйста, - неожиданно просит Лио, и Гало медленно, стараясь не запутаться в штанинах, поворачивается к нему лицом.  
Голый зад холодит каменная стена.  
\- Если уж я запрещаю тебе трогать, то могу разрешить посмотреть, как думаешь? – спрашивает Лио и, повертев нераспечатанный флакончик с маслом в руках, осторожно опускает на пол.  
А потом опускается на него сам.  
Он прижимает Гало к стене еще тесней, обводит кончиками пальцев косточки на бедрах, дразнящее проходится невесомым прикосновением по мошонке.  
\- У тебя, погляжу, нет никаких проблем с тем, чтобы что-нибудь потрогать?  
\- Нет, - улыбается Лио. – Никаких. Что ты хочешь, чтобы я потрогал?  
\- Член, – хрипло выдыхает Гало, чувствуя, как к щекам еще сильнее приливает кровь. Лио смотрит на него снизу вверх, и от этого зрелища становится ужасно беспокойно и хорошо. – Я хочу, чтобы ты потрогал мой член.  
\- Чем?  
\- Губами.  
Лио слушается.  
Лио приоткрывает рот, и Гало думает только о том, как же внутри должно быть жарко и мокро, и очень тесно. Ему приходится зажмуриться, чтобы выровнять дыхание. Он неосторожно двигает бедрами, но ладонь Лио быстро объясняет, где его место.  
\- Только смотреть.  
Губы Лио задевают головку члена, язык дразняще трогает щель, и Гало чувствует, как колени начинают дрожать. Нет. Долго он так не продержится. А ему хочется поиграть подольше.  
\- У меня ведь только руки грязные, - сбивчиво шепчет он, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
\- Да?  
\- Я могу потрогать тебя… чем-нибудь другим.  
\- Чем, например?  
\- Зубами.  
Ему хочется сцеловать удивление с лица Лио, заставить его смениться совсем другим выражением.  
\- Что ты хочешь потрогать зубами?  
\- Перчатки. Хочу снять их с тебя. Зубами, - уточняет Гало на всякий случай – больше для себя, чем для Лио, потому что ему до сих пор слабо верится в реальность происходящего.  
Лио медленно, очень медленно поднимается на ноги и шагает ближе. Член задевает металлические пряжки на его куртке, и Гало с шипением выдыхает сквозь зубы.  
\- Хорошо.  
Узкая ладонь оказывается возле лица, и Гало не может сдержаться – быстро проводит по ней языком, прежде чем подцепить край печатки зубами и потянуть. Вторая рука шлепает его по бедру и занимает место первой.  
\- Мы не договаривались о языке.  
На этот раз Гало делает все, как надо. Он чувствует, как вздрагивает Лио, когда он касается его кожи горячим дыханием; зачарованно смотрит, как юркий язык быстро мелькает меж тонких губ.  
\- Теперь?  
\- Я хочу потрогать твой член. Языком. И губами. И зубами, да.  
\- Без зубов, - беззвучно, на одном выдохе произносит Лио, и Гало с восторгом глядит, как перекатывается кадык под тонкой кожей, когда Лио спазматически сглатывает.  
Гало падает на колени и, мгновенно забыв об обещании, вцепляется зубами в молнию на штанах. Он тянет их вниз так резко, что Лио только ахает:  
\- Я же просил без…  
Гало берет в рот, не медля ни секунды, он раскатывает на языке пряную соль и жадно сосет, упиваясь вкусом и ощущением, стонами, которые раздаются над его головой.  
\- Я…  
Гало с трудом отрывается и запрокидывает голову.  
\- Я тоже хочу потрогать тебя.  
\- Чем? – улыбается Гало.  
Это великолепная игра. Как он жил без нее прежде?  
\- Пальцами.  
\- Где?  
\- Внутри.  
\- Внутри чего?  
\- Твоей задницы, дурак!  
Глядеть на растерянного, задыхающегося, с трудом вспоминающего слова Лио – одно удовольствие.  
\- Мне повернуться? Опереться опять на стену? – решает проявить благородство Гало.  
Лио прикусывает губу. Выражение его лица становится хищным.  
\- Обопрись на мотоцикл. Проверим, так ли хорош твой Кавасаки… На ухабах.  
\- Даже не сомневайся!  
Гало кое-как выпутывается из штанов и стаскивает ботинки один за другим, подцепив носком голенище. Без рук делать это не очень удобно, но правила есть правила. Он упирается в широкое кожаное сиденье локтями и тут же проезжается вперед, вжимаясь в него животом и членом – Лио нетерпеливо давит на плечи, заставляя прогнуться еще ниже. Он трется членом о голый зад Гало и хрипло выдыхает.  
\- Масло, - соображает Гало с опозданием. – Мы забыли его на полу.  
\- Пусть. Я же не могу выпачкать им твой прекрасный байк.  
\- А меня?  
Лио тихо смеется.  
Гало болтается поперек мотоцикла как пленник, перекинутый через конское седло. Полусогнутые босые ноги едва задевают пол, и Гало вздрагивает, когда Лио кладет на них ладони и раздвигает шире.  
Между ягодиц проходится скользкий палец, в воздухе резко пахнет цитрусом.  
\- Ты принес свою, - с шальной улыбкой озвучивает очевидное Гало и вскрикивает, когда палец без особой подготовки сменяет член.  
\- Ненавижу розовое масло, - шипит Лио ему на ухо, наваливаясь сверху.  
Гало тяжело, неудобно, мокрая кожа липнет к сиденью, он елозит по нему, трется членом, чтобы прекратить эту пытку поскорее. Лио трахает его резкими, рваными движениями, не прерываясь уже ни просьбы, ни на требования.  
Время для игр закончилось.  
Гало очень, очень хорошо.  
Конечно, они уделывают Кавасаки и смазкой, и спермой.  
Когда член наконец выскальзывает из ноющей задницы, а Лио справляется со сбившимся дыханием и падает рядом на сиденье, Гало не может насмотреться на контраст черной обивки и белой кожи.  
Надо обязательно съездить в мотосалон и купить Лио Харлей, пусть даже для этого ему придется ограбить банк.  
Но до этого – заставить Лио как следует вымыть мотоцикл Гало.  
Без одежды.  
И, может быть, без рук.


End file.
